Lo que suceda primero
by Viko W
Summary: Si ella consigue al rubio artista o si el rubio inglés la atrapa a ella en una pesadilla, esa era la cuestión. *madadei* *aloisxhannah* crack


**Disclaimer:** la serie de Kuroshitsuji pertenece a Yana Toboso así como Naruto Shippueden a Masashi Kishimoto. Esto es de fans para fans sin fines de lucro.

 **Advertencias:** Universo alterno, AloisxHannah, MadaDei (oh~, sí mis pequeños, MadaDei) y como siempre, debido a mi falta de atención: la ortografía.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

" **Lo que suceda primero"**

Sacó las llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón y con torpeza introdujo la de color plateado en la cerradura. Fue como un coro celestial cuando la puerta se abrió y su departamento le saludó con silenciosa alegría. Sus ojos azules se entrecerraron con dicha al dar por finalizadas las clases de ese día. Oh, cuán dulce era estar de nuevo en su pequeño pero acogedor trocito de vivienda. Primero tomaría una siesta, más tarde se dispondría a realizar los deberes; en aquel momento no se hallaba en forma para vaciar sus ideas sobre papel - sencillamente estaba hecho polvo-. Resopló agotado tirándose en la cama y tan pronto su cuerpo tocó la mullida superficie supo que de dejarse llevar por su cansancio no sería capaz de abrir los ojos hasta entrada la madrugada. Deidara se incorporó de inmediato, no debía cerrar los ojos, la tarea era prioridad.

Ah~, pero estaba tan exhausto, tan… pero tan… y la cama era tan suave y calientita. Una vez más se dejó caer sobre el colchón.

A Deidara las clases de ese día le habían parecido interminables, especialmente _gracias_ a esa nueva asignatura: su profesora era malvada, había dejado hacer un ensayo sobre Otelo poco después de haber abordado el tema, sin olvidar el trabajo previo que se unía a la misma fecha de entrega (cabe mencionar: sin finalizar). Cuánto estrés. Aún más si pensaba en cierta persona que había prometido ir a visitarle esa tarde. Con seguridad el hombre estaría timbrando una y otra vez hasta que le dejara entrar y luego, bueno, se encargaría de echarlo a penas intentara sobrepasarse o comenzara ese estúpido teatro que consistía ni más ni menos en fingir dolores inexistentes e inventarse enfermedades. Claro ejemplo de ello: _La enfermedad del hueso roído_ -que en más de una ocasión insistió en usar-.

Miró su celular. Pasaban de las cuatro. Arrugó el entrecejo. Tenía tanto sueño, ¿por qué la vida de un estudiante debía ser tan espantosa? Ni siquiera tenía tiempo para dedicarse a sus propios proyectos. Pasaba la mayoría de este en la biblioteca y los pocos ratos libres que lograba crearse, el muy bastardo de Madara se encargaba de inmiscuirse en ellos. No que le molestara su presencia pero Uchiha tenía esa capacidad de llenarlo todo con su presencia y hacerlo más acogedor… En resumen, le distraía mucho haciéndole sentir cómodo. Este pensamiento, por supuesto, lo guardó con recelo. Jamás se permitiría hacérselo saber. Era por demás vergonzoso y el hombre tomaría ventaja de este conocimiento. Deidara se ruborizó ligeramente y se obligó a devolver sus pensamientos a la pregunta inicial: ¿por qué su vida era tan espantosamente estresante? La universidad era en verdad una de las mejores y comprendía bien que fuese por tanto muy exigente… ¿pero debía ser así de exagerado? La mitad del alumnado era una horda de zombies tan exhaustos que daban tumbos por los corredores. Él estuvo a punto de volverse uno de ellos de no ser por la cafeína. Aunque la ingesta diaria comenzaba a preocuparle.

"… _Hmm"._ Luego buscaría en internet los pros y contras del café.

Dio un largo bostezo y se rascó la cabeza suavemente. Diablos, realmente estaba agotado. Los ojos amenazaban con cerrarse durante largo rato con cada parpadeo. La cama se sentía tan bien, le arrullaba con dulzura y el techo parecía despedir polvos somnolientos que le caían directo al rostro. Deidara cerró los ojos. Se sentía tan bien de ese modo. Tal vez sería bueno al menos por un día dejar los deberes para más tarde. Sí, quizás podría hacerlo. Sólo descansaría un momento. Sólo un poquito.

Detrás de sus parpados una cortina de lluvia cayó. El sonido del agua le resultaba relajante. El fragmento de una película que hacía poco había mirado; Un clásico en blanco y negro de los años cuarenta. Ah~, su cuerpo entero comenzaba a sentirse liviano.

Sin embargo la sensación le duró poco.

Estuvo tendido sobre el colchón alrededor de cinco minutos cuando el timbre sonó. Miró de nuevo el reloj. Sí, era la hora acordada. Se levantó con pesar y arrastras llegó hasta la entrada. Ni siquiera se molestó en usar la mirilla, sabía bien quién se hallaba tras la puerta.

—Es increíble cuan puntual puedes llegar a ser cuando quieres serlo, uhn— dijo viéndolo con cierto reproche.

—Es el orden de mis prioridades— se encogió de hombros—.Sí.

Deidara sintió un ligero escozor en el rostro. De pronto el agotamiento se le escapaba del cuerpo.

—Si las tuvieras no tendría que soportar a Izuna preguntando por tu paradero, uhn.

Se echó a reír.

—¡No le hallo la gracia, uhn!

Cómo odiaba cuando hacía eso. Era como si supiera que en medio de todos los reproches se ocultara una chispa de goce por anteponerlo a cualquier cosa. El rubio dio media vuelta volviendo al interior del departamento. El mayor lo siguió.

—¿Qué quieres esta vez?—preguntó de camino a la cocina mientras el hombre cerraba la puerta—Tengo mucho que estudiar y tarea por hacer, uhn.

—Quería verte— pronunció con tono suave. Deidara sintió que el interior de su estómago se llenaba de una sensación burbujeante.

—Que molesto, uhn— farfulló ocultando el leve rosa que se apoderaba suavemente de sus pómulos. Se dirigió a la cocina en dónde puso a hervir agua.

Madara lo miró formando una sonrisa. Nunca se cansaba de verlo seguir esa rutina: Evadirlo y preparar té en un triste intento por ocultar sus emociones. Y aquello le gustaba mucho. Principalmente porque no conocía a nadie más que preparara un té tan exquisito como el rubio.

—Escuché que fue transferido un profesor de origen inglés a tu facultad, ¿es verdad?

Deidara gruñó afirmando.

—¿Es hombre o mujer?

—¿Eso importa, uhn?

—Depende…

—¿Depende, uhn?

Uchiha frotó su mentón adquiriendo un aire pensativo.

—Sí… hay ciertos factores que influyen en mi curiosidad—realmente sólo existían dos. Si se trataba de un hombre apuesto entonces cabía la posibilidad de que ese nuevo profesor terminara siendo reubicado en otra escuela. Por el contrario, de ser mujer y sexy, bien podría utilizarla para darle celos al rubio—. Así que, ¿hombre o mujer?

Deidara entrecerró los ojos. Sí, claro, _factores que influyen en su curiosidad._

—Anafeloz-san es un _demonio_ , es todo lo que debes saber, uhn. —abrió la alacena.

Los ojos de Madara se ensancharon. Hubo un breve silencio por su parte en tanto Deidara se habría paso en busca del té verde. En su vida sólo había conocida a alguien con ese apellido. Ese alguien era un alguien con quien tenía una, digamos, "historia". Una turbia y no muy agradable historia. Un pasado escabroso que le traía de vuelta aquel sabor amargo. _Holy shit._ Y si ese alguien era el alguien que él creía que era entonces había que hacer algo al respecto. Realmente el escabroso pasado -no tan escabroso- no era el problema en sí. Sino la rivalidad que había surgido entre ellos debido a una cuestión _territorial_.

—Ya veo…

Deidara lo miró por encima del hombro al tiempo en que alcanzaba el té.

—¡Ah, mira la hora! —dijo de pronto—Izuna debe estar tan preocupado por la junta de las cinco. Lo siento, debo irme de inmediato.

—¿Q-Qué? —casi dejó caer el recipiente del té.

—Oh, descuida. Llegaré a tiempo. —agregó con una sonrisa antes de caminar precipitadamente a la salida.

Antes de que dijera cualquier cosa, Madara ya había desaparecido del departamento. Dejó el botecito sobre la mesa y fue directo hasta la puerta. Asomó medio cuerpo. El pasillo estaba desierto.

—Tiene que ser una broma… uhn.

¿Qué rayos había sucedido? Escuchó el derrapar de llantas y rápidamente volvió adentro. Abrió la ventana que daba a la calle y vio como el _jaguar_ se precipitaba a la esquina para luego perderse de vista.

Se frotó los ojos un par de veces antes de cerrar la ventana. ¿Estaría soñando?

Llegó quemando llantas. Un grupo de alumnos miró sorprendido la escena y Madara bajó con todo el estilo de un mafioso, quitándose los lentes antes de cerrar la puerta. Miró un momento la institución y luego se dispuso a entrar.

Si era quien creía que era, entonces habría que dejar un par de cosas en claro. Así pues, recorrió los pasillos de la facultad, repartiendo guiños a cuanta chica, digna de exuberantes curvas, se cruzaba por su camino. Más de uno lo reconoció y los murmullos no se hicieron esperar. Luego de un rato de dar vueltas por aquí y allá y terminar en la cafetería, Madara decidió que era tiempo de preguntar por el paradero de la mujer. Claro, si es que se trataba de una mujer y de ser así, si se trataba de esa mujer en específico. Encontró la respuesta en un joven pelirrojo de mirada indiferente. Algo le dijo que aquel chico le sonaba familiar.

—… y dobla en la izquierda, como la tercera puerta. Me pareció verla hace poco allí.

Esa cabeza roja realmente la había visto en alguna parte.

—Gracias.

¿Dónde la habría visto? Cabeza roja, mirada indiferente…

—De nada.

¿Dónde?

Para cuando llegó a su destino no halló a nadie. Bueno, a nadie con exuberantes curvas, excepto un profesor calvo que bien podría tener polvo por sangre y un alumnado al borde del aburrimiento. Saludó cortés e inventó el nombre de un estudiante que buscaba con urgencia.

—¿Kinyami? Lo siento, aquí no hay nadie con ese nombre, quizás en el aula de a lado.

—Le agradezco su gentiliza, con permiso.

Cerró la puerta y al cabo de algunos segundos siguió andando. Se asomó en un par de salones más pero no encontró nada. Se pasó una mano por el cabello, ¿por qué el campus debía ser tan malditamente enorme? Una universidad más pequeña hubiese sido lo ideal, así, hallar a Deidara cuando se le diera la gana sería más sencillo. Suspiró, el sólo imaginar a Anafeloz le producía cierta incomodidad. Con seguridad que seguía siendo toda una belleza y sus gustos no habrían cambiado. No dudaba que la debilidad de la mujer por el cabello rubio, ojos azules y jovialidad universitaria la harían fijarse en Deidara. Así que dejar en claro las cosas resultaba de vital importancia. Ella era una rival digna y no cuestionaba su habilidad para seducir. Deidara, su pequeño gatito ingenuo, corría peligro de ser devorado por ese cruel lobo de enormes pechos. Por supuesto él no lo permitiría, pero establecer los límites con aquella bruja continuaba siendo prioridad. Especialmente cuando él fue quien se atrevió a cruzarlos. No es que lo hubiese hecho a propósito puesto que no tenía ni la más ligera idea de a quién se había llevado a la cama. Christine era realmente hermosa, dulce y rubia, además joven. Fue inevitable, un pastelillo andante en aquella fiesta que parecía gritar "devórame". Es decir, ¿cómo podía saber que era propiedad de Hannah? O que lo sería pronto. A fin de cuentas no era tan culpable, Anafeloz sólo la tenía en la mira así que tampoco era _muy_ de su propiedad. Tal vez no debió actuar como semejante canalla cuando ella lo abordó y le recriminó lo que había hecho. Pensar que probablemente la amenaza de "te pagaré con la misma moneda" fuese a volverse realidad le descolocaba un poco.

Se echó a andar un rato más y tras descubrir que ella había terminado con su jornada aquel día -y de las rotundas negativas al intentar obtener sus datos personales-, Madara se rindió. No sin antes jurarse que alguien perdería su puesto luego de esa tarde y tras refunfuñar y formular cientos de quejas creíbles con motivo de privar del empleo a aquella anciana mujer encargada de recepción, Madara cayó en cuenta de cuan tarde era. Había gastado mucho tiempo en busca de Anafeloz. Deidara estaría preocupado por su prolongada ausencia (tal vez no, pero la idea de que lo estuviera le agradaba). Subió al auto y lo puso en marcha poco después de seleccionar una animada canción de John Newman. Con una sonrisa, más relajado comenzó a cantar la letra.

—… Rising up to you! Filled with all the strength I found There's nothing I can't do!... I~ need to know now, know now, can you love me again?

Sin embargo, la molesta sensación aun palpitante en su interior le impedía disfrutar plenamente de su retorno al departamento del artista. Continuó cantando sin dejar de lado cuan seguro estaba de que Anafeloz le habría echado ya el ojo a Deidara. No había forma de estar equivocado, lo sabía bien. La letra se resbalaba de su boca de forma automática mientras tamborileaba los dedos contra el volante. La idea de regresar al día siguiente le sonaba bien, de no ser porque la junta de mañana era jodidamente importante y por esa ocasión no podría escabullirse para poner a prueba las habilidades de Izuna. Coreó bajando la voz para luego aparcar. Aun se hallaba lejos del apartamento que Deidara se había empeñado en rentar con lo que su familia le proporcionaba y con algo de ayuda de la beca que poseía, recordó que unos meses después de haberlo conocido le había propuesto que se mudara con él. Como era de esperarse el rubio se negó tajantemente al igual que con la idea de adquirir un nuevo y lujoso departamento. A veces insistía pero la mirada azul fulminante de Dei-Dei lo hacía parar. Esta vez no sonrió al pensar en ello. Pese a la relación que mantenían, a Deidara aún le gustaban las mujeres. Miró por el espejo retrovisor. Contaba con que lo suyo fuese algo más que sólo…

"… ¿algo conveniente? ¿Una fase?"

Cerró los ojos.

Ni hablar, no lo permitiría.

Él lo quería más de lo que era capaz de admitir. En verdad lo quería y la idea de hacerlo oficial frente a los medios no lo asustaba. Por otro lado, Deidara no pensaba igual.

Pero…

Tal vez sólo estaba pensando mucho. Después de todo a su rubio no parecía interesarle Hannah, incluso había expresado que era tan malvada al grado de llamarla "demonio".

Aquello lo reconfortó un poco y puso a andar el auto de nuevo. Cuando llegó al apartamento de su joven amante, Deidara se había quedado dormido sobre su portátil. Sonrió suavemente y miró el trabajo que había terminado. El ensayo lucía bien, al menos gran parte de él. Segundos después sus ojos tropezaron con un post stick que decía: "reporte sobre la obra de Tarō Okamoto".

—No debería hacerte perder el tiempo—se reprochó en un susurro acomodándole el cabello tras la oreja. A veces podía llegar a ser increíblemente egoísta—… lo siento. —depositó un beso sobre su frente y garabateó en otro post stick una despedida. Luego se marchó en silencio.

Cuidaría de él y lo mantendría a su lado.

Suspiró hundiendo la llave en el switch de ignición. El auto rugió y se alejó. Madara miró por el retrovisor como el departamento del rubio iba quedándose atrás, volviéndose cada vez más pequeño. Apretó el volante hasta sentir dolor.

—Tch…

¡Los pechos gigantes de Anafeloz no le arrebatarían a su rubio! ¡No, ni hablar! Él era Madara, Uchiha Madara. Uno de los hombres más codiciados y apuestos en todo Japón y Hannah no podía competir contra eso. Ni con sus millones. Claramente él la aventajaba en esos aspectos. Anafeloz era toda una diosa salida de una revista Playboy pero nada más. Sí, él podía contra ella, no había razón para sentirse amenazado. Sonrió autosuficiente. La seguridad volvió gradualmente a él y cierto anhelo por estrujar la voluptuosidad de la inglesa se instaló en su interior.

Ensanchó la sonrisa.

Oh, ese par de melones canela. Darles un pequeño pellizco no estaría mal. Sí, por esos viejos tiempos de amistad, _seguro_ que Hannah le concedería un gesto de esa índole.

Rió a carcajadas.

(Al día siguiente…)

Decir que la mitad de los presentes estaban boquiabiertos ante la presencia y activa participación de Madara en aquella junta, era decir lo justo. Izuna por el contrario, sonreía disimuladamente, agradeciendo al universo aquel milagro.

Tras un par de horas el trato se cerró. La imagen de "Amanecer" había quedado muy por lo alto ese día.

Varios empleados no despegaban los ojos de la altiva figura del presidente y bajo la atenta mirada de Izuna, Madara se _obligó_ a continuar con la buena postura y se dirigió a la oficina. Izuna le siguió, algo le decía que todo aquello era parte de algún plan trillado del que Madara deseaba que él formara parte.

Entró poco después de que su hermano mayor lo hiciera y éste le regaló una cordial sonrisa.

—¿Si? ¿En qué puedo ayudarle, Vicepresidente?

El menor hizo caso omiso del comentario y cerró la puerta.

—¿Qué fue eso? No me malinterpretes, me encanta que el presidente de la empresa se comporte como tal, pero…

—¿Pero…?

Frunció el entrecejo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—¿Hay algo que deba saber?

—No sé de qué me hablas.

—Para el teatro, te conozco desde que usabas ropa interior de tiranosaurios.

—Siempre fui un hombre con grandes aspiraciones.

Izuna resopló.

—Sí, supongo que los dibujos eran un augurio de que te transformarías en un lagarto tirano.

—"Rey lagarto tirano", y no estoy tan viejo. "Rey tirano" suena mucho mejor.

—¡Basta con el tema de los calzoncillos!

—Tú comenzaste. —se jactó formando una sonrisa. Izuna ignoró aquello y formuló el cuestionamiento preciso. Sabía bien que su hermano era muy capaz, por algo era el presidente de la compañía, sin embargo…

—¿A qué se debe todo ese despliegue de actitud?

Madara se acomodó en el enorme asiento.

—Es mi deber proyectar-

—Madara.

Hubo silencio. El mayor de los hermanos se puso de pie. Situó ambas manos tras la espalda y miró por el enorme ventanal. Una vista panorámica de Tokio le saludó.

—Era un proyecto importante. Sé cuándo debo parar de actuar despreocupadamente y ser serio al respecto—se volteó a mirarlo y le dedicó una media sonrisa—. También puedo ser responsable _Izuzu_. A fin de cuentas soy el presidente de Amanecer.

Pero Izuna no se tragó el discurso del hermano mayor cool.

—Es por Anafeloz-san, ¿cierto? —Madara abrió la boca, apunto de preguntar por el conocimiento de dicho factor, pero Izuna se adelantó a explicarse—A diferencia tuya aun es una buena amiga mía. Hace un par de semanas me habló para preguntarme sobre departamentos accesibles en la ciudad—suspiró—. ¿De qué va todo esto? ¿Hay algún problema con ella? ¿Hablaron recientemente o…?

Fue como si pisara una mina. Lo próximo que supo fue que estaba siendo sacudido por un Madara casi histérico.

—¡Debes ayudarme Izuzu, esa mujer intentará quitarme a Deidara! ¡Lo sé! ¡¿Cómo podría no saberlo?! ¡Sólo imagínala sacudiendo ese par de melones suculentos! ¡Oh, mi pobre e inocente Dei-Dei! —la seguridad se le había esfumado en una noche.

Luego la escena se volvió más extraña aún e Izuna terminó zafándose del agarre del segundo mediante una certera mordida.

(Más tarde, en la universidad…)

El largo pasillo que conducía hasta la oficina del director le pareció agotador. Había pasado la noche entera revisando ensayos. Hannah se guardó una queja al pensar en la hora. No había desayunado y el director Yamada le solicitaba justo a pocos minutos de almorzar. Vaya fastidio. Apresuró el paso tanto como los tacones se lo permitieron. Cinco minutos más tarde miraba la puerta de madera sólida frente a ella. El pomo plateado pareció brillar, invitándola a girarlo. Consideró la idea; aunque bien podría no estar solo Hiroto (el director). Se tomó un momento antes de tocar y la voz del hombre respondió casi de inmediato.

Anafeloz entró entonces haciendo una muy débil reverencia.

—Buenas tardes.— oyó en un perfecto inglés británico. Fue sorpresa cuando sus ojos se toparon con los azules de aquel intruso. Hannah lo reconoció al instante. Era el sobrino del rector. Lucía como un pequeño príncipe. Lo miró indiferente mientras el hombre tras el escritorio retiraba un par de folders, haciendo un pequeño espacio. Alois (porque así se llamaba) le sonrió amablemente antes de encaminarse a la salida junto a ella. Con un suave "hasta pronto" la puerta se cerró y el director Yamada la instó a tomar asiento.

—Anafeloz-san— dijo con tono profundo, mezclado con un toque de inseguridad—. Lamento haberla hecho venir a la hora del almuerzo. Espero no sea un inconveniente para usted.

—No es ninguna molestia.

—Me alegro. No le quitaré más tiempo, ¿reconoció al jovencito de hace un momento?

—Sí. Es el sobrino del rector Trancy de LionStone. Disculpe mi curiosidad pero, ¿el rector se encuentra aquí también?

—No. Precisamente sobre eso es de lo que quiero hablarle. Usted fue transferida aquí de LionStone con motivo de impartir la clase de Historia del arte europeo. Siendo usted una de las mejores profesoras en la materia no hubo duda alguna al contratarla. Sus conocimientos son impresionantes. Anafeloz-san, es usted una persona muy calificada.

—Tengo la impresión de que no me ha citado para hablar sobre ello.

—Naturalmente. El rector en persona me ha entregado esta carta para usted —se la entregó. Hannah la tomó sin ceremonia alguna depositándola sobre su regazo—. Antes habló conmigo; al parecer ha habido algunos inconvenientes con los inversionistas de LionStone y… Anafeloz-san, ¿tiene alguna idea de lo que estoy intentando decirle?

—Mis disculpas, director Yamada, pero sólo me encuentro más curiosa.—palabras corteses con tono monótono. Fuera de eso Hannah no podía darle más. Comenzaba a molestarle tanta ceremonia. ¿Qué era lo que tenía que decirle Trancy?

—Confío plenamente en usted, Anafeloz-san. Así que, si esa carta supone un problema con su estadía aquí o su puesto en LionStone… bueno, debe saber que tiene usted todo mi apoyo.

Ella asintió respetuosamente.

—Es un honor escucharlo decir eso, se lo agradezco.

Abrió la carta y comenzó a leer y línea tras línea su rostro fue descomponiéndose. Para cuando llegó al final, tenía la quijada tan tensa y una densa aura oscura que cualquiera podría jurar que no lucía humana.

[…Una vez más le reitero: nunca le pediría a uno de mis profesores un favor de esta índole. Sin embargo, fuera del ámbito laboral, por la amistad de antaño, le pido que acepte este pedido. Confío en usted dadas las circunstancias…]

Era broma, ¿verdad?

Hannah formó una perfecta sonrisa frente al director. Dobló la carta y la guardó dentro del sobre. Según tenía entendido ella tenía una carrera en el área de historia y no el puesto de una jodida niñera. La sola idea de verse involucrada en semejante lío le oprimía el estómago como si cemento se alojara en su interior.

—¿Todo bien Anafeloz-san?

—Perfecto—corroboró sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios—. Nada que pueda alarmarlo. El rector sólo desea que me haga cargo de un asunto en particular que a él le concierne.

—Oh, vaya. ¡Me alegro! Por un momento pensé que sería alguna especie de inconveniente que requiriera su presencia en Inglaterra. Me da tanto gusto que no sea de ese modo. Nos agrada tenerla con nosotros.

— El placer es mío.

Se excusó con trabajo pendiente y luego de una breve despedida se retiró. A penas puso un pie fuera de la oficina, Hannah borró la indulgente sonrisa y empuñó ambas manos. ¡Maldito Robert! ¡¿Quién demonios se creía?! ¡¿Cuidar a un mocoso?! Le importaba un reverendo pepino que fuese su sobrino, ¿por qué ella? ¿Por qué precisamente a ella le tenía que suceder semejante barbaridad? Lidiar con niños no era lo suyo, por algo no se había casado. Hacerse cargo de aquel chiquillo era un insulto para ella. Además, ¿por qué demonios el chico deseaba estudiar un año allí? la educación era mucho mejor en Inglaterra… si bien las experiencias de los intercambios estudiantiles eran enriquecedoras, ¡¿era necesario que fuese en Japón?! ¡¿En serio?! Seguro que el cabrón de Robert, sólo para joderla, se le habría ocurrido la brillante idea de: " _Claro, ve a Japón y arruínale la vida a mi querida vieja amiga. Sí, esa misma que rompió mi corazón al rechazarme poco antes de enterarme que se las había arreglado para marcharse a la tierra del sol naciente por un tiempo. Sí, sí, ve y yo le escribiré esta carta llena de estupideces para que le quede claro que no puede salir impune de mí. ¡Ah! Y si es posible trae recuerditos de por allá_ ".

Sí, seguro que se trataba de eso.

Respiró profundo, manteniendo la calma. Justo le sucedía algo como eso cuando por fin había puesto los ojos en una deliciosa presa. Ese chico llamado Deidara. Era tan lindo y su cabello largo sólo resaltaba su atractivo. ¿Cómo se supone que lo probaría si ahora tenía que hacerse cargo de cambiarle los pañales a ese chiquillo? ¡Vaya maldita suerte! Aquel niño no era otra cosa que el sobrino bien portado-lame botas-matado-orgullo de Robert. Estaba tan sobreprotegido que no le sorprendería que considerara una aventura extrema salir al cine pasadas las ocho. Se masajeó las sienes. Basta, ya daría con una solución. Aun así, su mente continuó enumerando las posibles deficiencias del pequeño rubio.

—Debe ser incómodo para usted, ¿me equivoco?

Tuvo un pequeño sobresalto y Alois entró en su campo de visión. Él le sonrió cortés. Hannah no hizo amago de devolverle la sonrisa. Sencillamente aborrecía todo el paquete que incluía aquel chico arruina vidas. Esa carita de niño bueno y empalagosa actitud le producía nauseas. Si bien le gustaban los rubios jóvenes, los niños no entraban en el menú. Lo vio hacer una expresión dolida y exhaló resignado.

—De modo que estoy en lo cierto—ladeó la cabeza—. No sé si es cosa mía, pero creo que mi tío tiene algo en su contra. ¿Sabe? Aun cuando insistí en quedarme en un departamento, que bien puede pagar, insistió en que su buena amiga estaría encantada de alojarme. Me doy cuenta que no es así. De verdad lamento todo este-

—Qué perceptivo. —interrumpió sarcástica.

El rubio la miró un instante sorprendido por aquella descortesía y seguido esbozó una sonrisa desdeñosa. El sarcasmo no le había caído en gracia alguna, notó Hannah.

—Es una lástima que no pueda negarse, señora Anafeloz.

¿Seño-?

—Señorita —corrigió de inmediato, claramente ofendida.

—¡Oh! ¿En verdad? ¿No es muy vieja para ese título ya?

Hannah elevó una ceja. ¿De dónde rayos había salido ese chiquillo tan desagradable? Precisamente por eso no le agradaban los niños. Las ganas por asestarle un golpe brotaron en su interior. Aun así, no le daría el gusto de morder su anzuelo. No respondería a sus provocaciones, de ningún modo. ¿Cómo podría ella rebajarse al nivel de aquel mocoso?

—Mis disculpas—añadió divertido—. Espero que podamos llevarnos bien en el futuro pese a este… comienzo.

—Lo dudo. —articuló con cierta dificultad. Jodido puberto.

Se miraron. Alois le hizo un guiño y Hannah respingó.

—Es usted una mujer realmente atractiva.

Hannah soltó una risita incrédula.

—¿Estás coqueteando conmigo? Lo siento, pero no tengo interés alguno en chiquillos.

Alois se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo trato de ser amable y darle esperanzas. —declaró con aquel tono insinuante que poco a poco comenzaba a hacerse presente.

—¿Disculpa?

—Una mujer en sus treinta, sin pretendientes… debe ser difícil. Pero descuide, alguien ya se fijará en usted, no está tan acabada. —y chasqueó la lengua burlón.

¡Canalla!

—Te convendría cerrar la boca ahora.

—¿Por qué? ¿Vas a cerrármela tú? —Hannah estuvo a punto de replicar pero él se adelantó—Como sea. Necesito hacer algunas compras y aun no conozco bien la ciudad.

Eso fue todo. La paciencia se le había agotado. Antes de que se diera vuelta, Hannah lo sujetó del brazo.

—Suficiente. ¿Piensas que por ser el hijo del rector voy a cumplir tus caprichos? Escúchame bien mocoso, si Robert piensa que va a joderme con todo esto, claramente se equivoca. No voy a tolerar-¡Wahh!

Un apretón. Fuerte. Preciso. La mano del rubio ejerciendo presión sobre su pecho derecho. Alois le sonrió poco antes de soltarla. Hannah retrocedió varios pasos, cubriéndose escandalizada con los brazos.

—Ah~, perdón. Los tienes tan grandes que me dio curiosidad por saber si eran naturales.

Decir que el rostro de Hannah lucía como un tomate rabioso sería lo más adecuado. Lo golpearía, definitivamente lo haría. Simplemente no daba crédito a lo que aquel mocoso había hecho. Cuando estuvo por llevar a cabo lo que en aquellos momentos le resultaba bastante adecuado una voz a sus espaldas capturó su atención, haciéndola olvidar aquel incidente… al menos por un breve instante.

Reprimió la sonrisa que luchaba por salir cuando sus ojos chocaron con la figura del joven exhausto que la llamaba. Deidara lucía unas ojeras que lejos de restarle encanto, lo hacían lucir bastante adorable. Hannah se obligó a actuar de la forma fría e indiferente que acostumbraba, sin embargo, la presencia de aquel otro rubio impertinente le complicaba las cosas. Mientras escuchaba la petición del chico sobre un plazo más largo para la entrega de aquel dichoso ensayo, Hannah no podía apartar de su cabeza la maliciosa sonrisa en el rostro de Alois. La tentación por mirar por encima de su hombro y borrarle de un golpe aquella socarrona expresión, que con seguridad estaba haciendo, la estaba matando. Finalmente optó por cortar la conversación con la frase que no acostumbraba a usar porque la odiaba, pero dadas las circunstancias era la mejor opción.

—Lo discutiremos más tarde. —dicho eso dio la vuelta y pasó de largo al inglés dedicándole una significativa mirada. Tras eso, Alois la siguió, no sin antes sonreír encantadoramente al segundo rubio, el cual ni se molestó en devolverle el gesto.

—Vaya mierda…—masculló Deidara mientras la veía alejarse contoneando las caderas. Sencillamente no podía ser una perra tan desconsiderada. Ojalá no lo fuera. Definitivamente lo intentaría más tarde y volvió por donde había llegado. No le sorprendió, luego de dar un par de pasos, que dos compañeros le esperaran expectantes. Deidara negó con la cabeza una vez que llegó hasta ellos. Ambos muchachos soltaron un suspiro, se encontraban igual de agotados que él y le palmearon los hombros al saber de su fracaso.

—De todos modos sabíamos que era un intento fútil. —dijo uno de ellos y continuaron en dirección contraria, arrastrando los pies en busca de una bebida energizante. Deidara los miró alejarse para luego tallarse los ojos con ambas manos. Cielos, estaba hecho polvo. Si no lograba convencer a esa bruja para que extendiera el plazo de entrega, sufriría un colapso. Lo último que necesitaba era más cafeína en su organismo. Esta ocasión no lo lograría, en verdad que no lo haría. El estúpido ensayo no…

" _Podrías pedirle a Madara que un empleado suyo hiciera el ensayo copiando tu estilo~"_

Sintió que las pupilas se le dilataron al rondar en su cabeza aquella idea. ¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido antes? En aquel momento poco le importaba que fuese algo fuera de ética, no estaba dispuesto a sufrir de más desvelos e ingesta excesiva de café. Ni siquiera le parecía mala idea pedirle ayuda a Uchiha. Menos tener sexo ardiente a modo de pago. De hecho eso último le vendría bien. Entonces, sacó el celular de su bolsillo y antes de marcar, el trasto aquel comenzó a sonar. No recordaba haber personalizado ningún tono de llamada para Madara y de hacerlo no hubiese recurrido a una canción de Britney Spears. Ignoró aquel detalle y contestó, la llamada le venía bien en ese instante, le había ahorrado la fatiga de llamarlo. Ahora el problema radicaba en la naturaleza de aquella llamada.

—¿Diga? —la voz cansina de Deidara activó una alarma interna en el mayor.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

El rubio frunció el ceño. ¿Acaso le llamaba por eso? ¿No era bastante obvio que no lo estaba?

—¿Te lo parece?... uhn.

Se frotó la frente, no debía mostrarse tan arisco con la persona que podría salvar su cerebro de una sobrecarga.

—Sólo estoy cansado… ¿qué sucede, uhn?

—Lo he estado pensando y creo que es necesario que te lo diga ahora… antes de que pueda ocurrir algo.

Deidara sintió que el cansancio era rápidamente reemplazado por la curiosidad.

—¿Si…?

Madara hizo una pausa dramática demasiado larga para el gusto del rubio. Nunca había sido demasiado paciente pero esa vez decidió serlo. La voz tan seria de Madara le hizo sentir la importancia del asunto. Sea lo que fuere que deseaba comunicarle debía ser relevante.

—Hannah Anafeloz.

—¿Hannah? —repitió confundido.

—Ella—hizo otra pausa y luego continuó con tono severo—… Deidara, debes mantenerte alejado de ella. Es sumamente peligrosa. ¡Una loba hambrienta que no dudaría en devorar corderos! Presiento que tiene los ojos puestos en ti. ¿Entiendes el peligro en el que te encuentras? Evita el contacto visual, tampoco te quedes a solas, podría darte algo para drogarte y abusar de ti, Deida-

—¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer que llamarme para estas idioteces?! ¡Hazme un favor, la próxima vez que sientas que estás aburrido ve y fastidia a Itachi!... uhn

Cortó la llamada sintiéndose irritado. Habría despotricado un montón de cosas sobre Uchiha de no ser porque tan rápido como las quejas llegaron a su cabeza, la razón por la cual deseaba hablar con Madara regresó a él. Impactó su palma con fuerza contra su frente. _Maldición_. Sintió decaer de nuevo, abatido y cansado se recargó contra la pared. Después de aquella conversación algo de orgullo había vuelto a él y aunque la idea de pedir por ayuda continuaba sonando tentadora… había pasado a ser sólo eso: una tentación a la cual no sucumbiría. El _modo Deidara_ se había activado nuevamente.

—¿Hay alguna razón por la que el presidente de "Amanecer" indague sobre la nueva profesora?

Deidara sintió que el techo se le caía encima.

—Sasori-senpai…—masculló mirando en otra dirección—¿Te preguntó sobre…?

Sasori no respondió. Deidara sabía que su _superior_ no tenía en buena estima a Madara, no porque fuera un Uchiha, de hecho no sabía bien la razón por la cual el pelirrojo le disgustaba estar en presencia del mayor (especialmente porque jamás habían tenido ocasión de presentarse el uno con el otro y charlar, aunque francamente, no había la necesidad) pero lo atribuía a la personalidad bastarda del hombre. Sasori podía ser algo bastardo con él algunas veces pero sólo cuando diferían en la concepción del arte, pero Madara solía ser un cabrón casi todo el tiempo, de modo que quizás eso le disgustaba a Akasuna.

—Luces terrible—expresó elevando una ceja.

Deidara le dio la cara, mostrándole sus destacadas ojeras. Sasori se limitó a ese simple comentario, tenía ganas de reírse, Deidara parecía un muñeco deshilachado al que le habían sacado gran parte del relleno.

—Anafeloz-san no tiene compasión…—comenzó pesaroso Deidara pero fue interrumpido por el pelirrojo.

—El mundo de los adultos es un lugar cruel y hostil. Es bueno que lo descubras ahora. —dijo con ese tono lánguido que lo caracterizaba.

—Hablas como si supieras mucho del tema, uhn.

—El curso anterior Kakuzu-sensei impartió la clase de Economía. Podrías decir que sé de lo que hablo.

—Y sólo por eso deberías sentir empatía por mí. La inglesa puede que sea incluso peor, uhn. —se quejó apuntándolo acusadoramente con el índice.

—He oído algo por el estilo. —respondió restándole importancia.

—Aun no escucho tus palabras de ánimo, Danna… uhn.

—Se habrán extraviado en el camino —contestó comenzando a andar—. El fin de semana hay una proyección de Yasujiro Ozu, sino estás muy ocupado retozando entre las sábanas con ese sujeto podrías acompañarme.

No es como si su relación con Madara fuera un secreto para el pelirrojo (pero sí para el resto del mundo), no obstante el muy maldito a veces usaba eso en su contra. Esporádicamente a Deidara lo asaltaban los prejuicios y Sasori parecía ser un radar cuando eso sucedía. Siempre le leía la cara y no se tocaba el corazón para hacer algún comentario. Esa ocasión no era el caso, sólo deseaba avergonzarlo. Y lo logró. Con mucho esfuerzo se obligó a bajar toda la sangre de su rostro y contraatacar con el complejo de estatura (que era una carta que Deidara se reservaba cuando el momento solía ser propicio. Evidentemente aquel momento lo era).

—¿Eh? ¿Disculpa dijiste algo? ¡No pude escucharte desde aquí arriba, uhn!

Sin embargo, Sasori lo ignoró olímpicamente mientras se perdía entre la multitud de estudiantes.

( _Mientras tanto~)_

—¿Y bien?

Hannah echó un vistazo por sobre su hombro a manera de respuesta. Sí, el niñato aquel continuaba respirando. Evidentemente su súplica porque el chico sufriera un derrame cerebral fulminante no había sido escuchada.

—Recién llegué a Tokio, sería bueno descansar.

—Siendo ese el caso deberías volver a tu hotel.

Alois soltó una risita.

—Pensé que habíamos dejado de lado las diferencias—le dio alcance, quedando a la par y volvió a hablarle—. Voy a darte un consejo. Si quieres continuar aquí y mantener tu empleo, comienza a escuchar lo que te digo. Así que pide el resto de la tarde libre, necesito instalarme en tu departamento.

Hannah lo miró de soslayo, encontrándose con una sonrisa burlona. El sobrino de Robert era infinitamente despreciable, un asqueroso niño rico que creía tener al mundo en sus manos. Giró a la derecha, unos diez metros más se encontraba el laboratorio. A estas horas estaría vacío y aquello resultaba idóneo, allí podría zanjar cuentas con el mocoso. Enfocó de nuevo el pasillo, faltaban menos de diez metros para llegar al laboratorio. Alois dejó salir una risita y ella lo miró por encima del hombro. Esa expresión prepotente le enfermaba.

—La _rubia_ de hace un momento te calienta, ¿no es así? —Hannah volvió la vista al frente, aparentemente indiferente ante el comentario—Lo veo en tu mirada… sería un problema que comenzaran a etiquetarte de zorra.

Paró en seco y casi de inmediato lo confrontó enardecida.

—Atrévete a repetirlo y…

—¿Y qué?—Alois frunció el entrecejo, adquiriendo una expresión amarga—¿Una simple empleada me quiere amenazar? Voy a dejarte en claro esto: O te arrastras hasta que te sangren las rodillas o ya sabrás lo que en verdad significa el apellido Trancy, maldita zorra.

Hannah le sonrió, él la imitó. Estaba por desbordarse el impulso y desencajarle la cara con una bofetada; inspiró mordiéndose el interior del labio. Amenazas fútiles, palabrería de un chico estúpido.

—¿Una empleada, dices? Escucha con atención. Tu tío podrá ser el rector, pero tú sólo eres un mocoso con aires de grandeza que no tiene nada. Así que si crees que me vas a chantajear o lo que sea, ya puedes ir olvidándote de eso, mocoso.

—Esas son fuertes declaraciones para una promiscua treintañera.

Anafeloz empuñó ambas manos.

—Tú… ¿tú quieres que te enseñe cuál es tu lugar? Si vuelves a decir algo como—apretó los dientes en un intento por controlar su ira. Los puños le temblaban—… juro que voy a romperte esa enorme boca. ¿Lo entiendes?

— ¿Y tú? ¿Lo entiendes?—Alois entornó los ojos, sosteniendo la mirada de la mujer— Mi tío podrá tener bastantes consideraciones contigo sólo porque quiere abrirte las piernas y tú lo sabes. Coquetear con él tan sólo para que mantenga la boca cerrada es triste… pero yo no tengo problema alguno con facilitarle evidencia física al director Yamada sobre tu asquerosa moral. ¿En verdad piensas que miraran al otro lado cuando sepan a quién contrataron? ¿A una zorra que se acuesta con quien sea siempre y cuando de la talla?

Hannah pasó la saliva con tremendo esfuerzo al escucharlo, tenía el rostro lívido y las pupilas dilatadas. Pronto dejó de sentirse capaz de siquiera abrir la boca o moverse, la rigidez invadió su cuerpo como un ave rapaz. Apretó los labios nerviosa y segundos después se cruzó de brazos. Era imposible que aquel niñato supiera su colorido historial privado, ¿se lo habría dicho ese bastardo de Robert? No, sería ridículo suponerlo. Además, de ser así, ¿con qué fin lo habría hecho? Inmiscuir a un chiquillo en asuntos tan delicados como su vida privada… no, carecía de sentido.

—Tú no sabes nada.

A Hannah le estaba costando enfrentarse a esos ojos que evocaban los de un depredador. Ser intimidada era algo que Anafeloz creía desconocer, siempre se las había arreglado para ser la astuta en aquellos juegos de chantajes y amenazas. Ser la presa estaba fuera de discusión, ella era el depredador. Y aun así, ¿por qué se sentía arrinconada como una miserable rata? Mordió el interior de su labio, quizás la respuesta se hallara en la mirada del mismo rubio. Esos ojos apagados, igual que el azul del cielo londinense: pálido, sombrío, denso. De pronto ya no estaba segura de si aquella mirada le pertenecía a un niño o a un hombre mayor curtido por los años. Aquello la inquietó y la amenaza que antes había catalogado de infantil comenzó a tomar peso. ¿Sería posible qué él supiera de…? Lo negó de inmediato y tan pronto lo hizo sus bríos se vinieron abajo ante una última amenaza.

La sonrisa en los labios del menor afloró repentina, como una cruel mueca.

—Ah~, ¿eso crees?—soltó una risita— Es increíble lo que puede llegar a contar una persona ebria… vívidos relatos que te erizan la piel. Vaya, vaya, ¿quién lo diría? Pensar que el alcohol tiene la cualidad de sacar a relucir los peores secretos de las personas. ¿Fue divertido cuándo gemías con aquel estudiante encima? ¿O el pupitre era demasiado incomodo?—se burló imitando con suavidad un par de gemidos antes de continuar—¿Fue así de bueno?... Estoy bastante seguro que ese muchacho, ¿Joe Pierce?, te habrá servido unos 'revolcones' y después te habrás montado en alguien más… ¿Rachel Bell, quizás? Porque los hombres no son lo suficientemente buenos para saciarte, ¿no~?—Alois se regodeó observando con detalle la expresión descompuesta en el rostro canela— Sería un escándalo si se supiera. Mmm~, ya lo imagino: "profesora depravada mantenía relaciones sexuales con alumnos de ambos sexos dentro de las aulas".

—Na-Nadie te creería. —dijo en un hilo de voz.

—No te hagas la tonta. Además, no me costaría nada hacerme con los videos de vigilancia que mi 'querido' tío guarda en el armario de su recamara.

La voz se extinguió dentro de su garganta. Sintió que caía por un profundo agujero negro. ¿Grabaciones había dicho? Por supuesto podía tratarse de un engaño… o no. Si aquellas cintas existieran entonces, ¿por qué Robert no las había usado en su contra para chantajearla? Su cabeza formuló una decena de posibles respuestas en segundos. Sin embargo, sólo una de ellas pareció espeluznantemente factible: plantearse la posibilidad de que ese hombre fuese un pervertido voyerista. Aquello le produjo una sensación nauseabunda.

Frustración, impotencia, ira, vergüenza; Demasiadas sensaciones mezcladas que le impedían sentir el suelo bajo sus pies. Aquello tenía que ser un sueño, era tan irreal como enfermizo.

—Mientes. —pronunció carente de resolución.

" _Esto no puede ser cierto… es una pesadilla, ¡tiene que serlo!"_

Alois la miró directo a los ojos.

—Pruébame.

El mundo se vino abajo para Anafeloz.

—Eso es, así está mejor—dijo sonriendo con sorna—. Luces más agradable de ese modo. Con la boca cerrada incluso pareces una mujer decente.

Los labios de Hannah formaron una apretujada línea recta, la circulación en ellos era casi nula.

—Tienes diez minutos para recoger tus cosas y decirle a ese viejo calvo del director que te tomas el resto del día. Estaré esperando en recepción.

Dicho eso dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Momentos después, apenas sus ojos perdieron al rubio, Hannah corrió hacia los baños y vació su estómago.

…

A Deidara no le agradaba la clase de inglés. Poco importaba que la profesora fuese una linda mujer japonesa, sencillamente a él no le entraba el idioma. Pese a ser la única clase que compartía con Sasori, al rubio le parecía la hora y cuarenta y cinco minutos más larga del día. Terrible, de no ser porque el pelirrojo de vez en cuando le permitía ver sus impecables apuntes habría repetido el curso. Ahora, mientras daba sorbos a su bebida energética, mirando desganado el par de emparedados que él mismo logró preparar –toda una hazaña, considerando lo agotado que se encontraba-, el pelirrojo se sentó frente a él. Deidara despegó la vista de su triste almuerzo, topándose de inmediato con la mirada del otro. Casi al instante sintió el impulso por arrojarle un trozo de pan.

—Sólo para dejar las cosas en claro, no te miro con lástima—habló Akasuna formando una débil sonrisa—. No es algo propio de mí.

Deidara gruñó irritado.

—Cierra la boca, Senpai. Si tuvieses la mitad de trabajo que yo, tendrías el mismo aspecto, uhn.

—Si lo tuviera, habría planificado cada segundo de mi tiempo para evitarme fatigas. —le espetó antes de llevarse una porción a la boca de _matsutake gohan._

El menor no replicó. Tomó uno de sus emparedados y tras un par de mordiscos se dio por vencido. Carecía de fuerza incluso para comer. No dudaba que la clase de inglés que lo aguardaba tras el almuerzo sería una hora perdida. Lo tenía claro, dormiría en ella.

…

Fue una semana laboral durísima. Tanto para Hannah como para Deidara, los días eran infiernos que parecían empeorar con cada amanecer. El estrés consumió la vida de Deidara hasta el viernes por la tarde. Las tareas y trabajos a lo largo de esos cinco días casi acabaron con el rubio así como las desquiciantes advertencias de Madara sobre Anafeloz. Para ella las cosas no fueron mejor, Hannah lidiaba con la constante amenaza de ver su mundo arder hasta los cimientos, hasta quedar hecho cenizas. El terror que la gobernaba cada que sus celular sonaba, cuando volvía a su departamento luego de una agotadora jornada y ponía los pies en el felpudo un nudo se le formaba en la boca del estómago, temiendo haber cometido algún error a lo largo del día que supusiera la culminación de sus miedos apenas cruzara la puerta y se encontrara con la implacable mirada azul del muchacho. Los nervios estaban acabando con ella.

Vivir con aquel ser maligno de apenas catorce años era una experiencia que jamás hubiese imaginado. Era como una serpiente que la acechaba día y noche. Hannah se obligó a no pensar en él durante el trabajo, especialmente ese viernes por la tarde. Lo había decido, ese día sería el día. Era apresurado, sí, pero no podría soportar no tener una salida a esa maldita pesadilla. Claro, todo aquello resultaba arriesgado y aún así no era capaz de pensar en algo más que pudiera satisfacerla y olvidar todo por un momento. Estaba decidido, se haría con el estudiante rubio que había capturado su atención desde el primer día que posó sus ojos en él. No había otro chance más perfecto que aquel. Ese viernes por la tarde Alois acudiría al campus con motivo de una entrevista con el director Yamada. El hombre había demostrado gran interés al enterarse de que el joven bajo su cuido era el sobrino del rector de LionStone. Apenas encontró oportunidad le había pedido cortésmente si era posible tener una charla con el jovencito. A Hannah le invadió el pánico al pensar en la catástrofe que podría llegar a ser si Alois decidía tomar aquella oportunidad para arruinarle la vida. Sin embargo, accedió. Comprendía lo que aquel anciano tramaba. Él tenía una hija de la edad del mocoso y sin duda alguna se la presentaría ese día con la esperanza de estrechar los lazos con el rector.

Por eso ese día era el día.

…

Deidara inspeccionó la expresión de la mujer. No lucía sospechosa pero de igual modo sentía que algo no iba bien con la charla. Miró discreto el reloj de pulso que Madara le había regalado dos meses atrás; aún era temprano. Quizás Anafeloz-san no tenía segundas intenciones como el Uchiha tanto había asegurado. Ella, a fin de cuentas, era una mujer respetable, de profesión. Francamente no veía punto de comparación con Madara y dudaba bastante que fuese capaz de involucrarse con un estudiante. Se obligó a alejar aquellos pensamientos estúpidos que el mayor le había metido en la cabeza. Hannah no era fea, por el contrario, tenía el cuerpo de una diosa porno y el carácter de la reina de las nieves, dos rasgos que Deidara no apreciaba. A él le gustaban las chicas bajitas de pelo negro, largo y sedoso, pero eso en aquel momento no importaba. Hannah lo miró inquisitiva a lo que él respondió:

—Por supuesto, no tengo ningún inconveniente. ¿Vamos ahora, uhn?

Ella curvó los labios en una sonrisa satisfecha y Deidara sintió el rubor adueñarse de su cara.

No podría haber sido más sencillo. Se regodeó en su fuero interno y con grata satisfacción se permitió tomarle ambas manos.

—En verdad te lo agradezco.

Sí, sí. Ayudarle en la oficina con todo aquel papeleo no tan ficticio. Quizás un par de minutos actuaría como la profesora frívola y luego se encargaría de subir la temperatura.

Sí, quizás… quizás así habría sido sino hubiese recordado aquel par de zapatillas en el salón donde tres horas atrás ese chico pelirrojo le debatió un par de cosas. Casi chasqueó la lengua frustrada. Malditas prisas. Se disculpó con Deidara y salió de inmediato en busca de sus tacones de prada. Apenas cerró la puerta del salón se echó a correr. Había recorrido distancias más largas pero aquella le pareció interminable. Se deslizó en la esquina, doblando a la derecha.

Cuando llegó frente a la puerta de aquel salón y la deslizó de un golpe, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse al pelirrojo en cuestión sosteniendo las zapatillas en una mano y el móvil en la otra, teniendo frente a él a un irritado hombre bien parecido que ella reconoció al instante. Ese de allí no era otro más que el mismísimo Uchiha Madara.

—… no atiende mis llamadas, ¡llama tú! —le oyó decir justo antes de que ambos hombres voltearan a verla, tan sorprendidos como ella.

Madara formó una gigantesca sonrisa.

—Bueno, tanto tiempo sin vernos, Anafeloz-san.

Primero Alois y ahora él.

Maldita sea, la vida estaba en su contra.

 **Fin.**

 **.-.-.-.-**

 **Notas:** Bueno, pues eso. Hace tiempo que tengo este fic pero mi inspiración me traicionó antes de terminar y sin dignarse a regresar me he obligado a terminarlo a como fuera. Lo que resultó mal…. Ahh, ni hablar. Si alguien lee esto, prometo que me obligaré a terminar el fic Luces de Neón. ¡Ya tiene final! El detalle es que el climax es lo que me está fastidiando. No he podido arreglar el hilo argumental desde hace tieeempo. Ohh, ¡rayos! Odio que las ideas se me vayan. Pero no me odien, queridos, el karma se encarga de darme lo que merezco por dejar fics sin terminar: he caído en otra pareja super-mega-zero-popular en el fandom de Tokyo Ghoul:Re, ¡MatsuFuru! Sí, Matsuri y Furuta. ¿Ya lo ven? Incluso hice un fic… si alguien gusta pasar a leerlo… sniff…


End file.
